DiogoShadowJorg
DiogoShadowJorg (also know as DiogoJorg) has been a GameFAQs user since 3 June 2008. Despite being a user for quite a while, he is infamous for his varied opinions and not being afraid to speak exactly what he is thinking, which has on occasion got him into trouble... He has a very divisive view regarding morality. He has on many occasions stated that things and people in the world are painted either black or white. He believes there is no grey middle ground and that people are either purely good or purely evil. Despite great criticism for this school of thought, Diogo pushes on, holding steadfast to his own personal beliefs. Still, his very varied opinions have stimulated a lot of discussion, so let us hope that he remains a GameFAQs user for the near future, since GameFAQs would be a boring place indeed without people like DiogoShadowJorg! He is well known for always trying to defend Hana, Subaki, Rinkah, and Hinata, pretty much all characters considered low tier or bad. Despite being well known for talking about how Horse Spirit/BoltAxe!Rinkah is a good unit, he claims his waifu is Hana... He basically defines what "Lawful Evil" means... meaning he may have a faint (or not so faint) connection to Im_Pheros. However, recently his actions have been very chaotic. He spams articles on the wiki that are likely alts of him or total nonsense. How odd... He's the founder of a new Wikia named Fire Emblem Gamefaqs users, which he created to counter the slander posted on this page. Likes # Being Right (Or perception of him being right) # Estelle Bright # Naruto Series # Persona series # Lyn # Hana (His waifu) # Rinkah # A perfect, black and white world. # Heterosexual Master Race Dislikes # Being open-minded # Grey Morality # Homosexuality # Conquest, because it apparently too "gimmicky" in comparison to Birthright and Revelation. # "Lies and Slander" about him even if it's the truth. Quotes # "I don't want to be open-minded. Besides compared to other people,I'm already being more tolerant than most,other people who don't view homosexuality in a positive light are much more unpleasant than I'm about it,if they are homosexual,I will shrug,and do nothing against them. If they hold hands that's fine,but kissing should be avoided. I don't care if they are grossed out by Heterosexuality. They forget their place,that we heteros are the ones who are dictated by nature to be able to produce children,while they can't. They are a bug in the system,nothing more." (This quote has been since deleted, but the users' reactions are proof of its existence.) # No. it was however said anything after my last post that it is at fault. It would have been unfair if my post and the other harmless posts were left standing,so they deleted those too just to make sure we dropped the discussion. That was a lot of posts after mine btw. # Well...I'm pretty persistent,idealistic and usually a nice guy. Sakura is cute and she had one of the best fights in the whole manga (Sakura and Chyo vs Sasori). Although, I wish this was a "DiogoShadowJorg and Naruto praise topic." But the topic is yours heyisthatguy,not mine.So no problems there. # Who's Moegi? sounds a like a female character.I tought TAI hated female characters. # Opinions please. # And IMO Rinkah is just as good as Effie.Ogre Strike critical rate is the equivalent of Rinkah wielding a Mani Katti as long she starts the battle. I should also add that the argument isn't about Lutz,which if what you say is really true (which I doubt it) then it's all IS fault for not balancing characters correctly,any character that destroys Rinkah,is broken,and shouldn't exist. If we were to use husbands as factors,then Rinkah too has pretty good candidates as well,such as Hinata,Tsubaki and the like. # And any Corrin of mine will not join Nohr. # There's nothing wrong with killing, as long as evil people are killed. But the fact remains that Corrin choose poorly. That's no longer my reason to avoid buying CQ anyway. Since it was been proven a long while ago that Corrin still tries to do good, he just fails miserably at that. My concern is with the unfair and impossible skills that some enemies have. I'm not willing to buy Conquest for anything more than 10 euros for that. Quotes about him # "[http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/74321521/861856566 ~______________________ Longed to Purge the world of vice and sin. (Kyrie Eleison) And he saw corruption everywhere, except within.]~"- Jdeo1997 # "The future doesn't matter? What a load of bullcrap. You've mentioned before that you would shoot and kill Endgame if given the opportunity. As much as I dislike the guy, he isn't someone I would consider "evil". (This has been proven false, as Diogo never said that) If anything, your warped sense of justice is what makes you evil, more than anything. You're just like Light Yagami from Death Note. The ends justify the means, or so they say (which I happen to disagree with)."- Latino King # "He says that because he has very little faith in humanity, so why would he need to deserve any kind of divine retribution? His feelings are simply being echoed with how he views the world. It is a direct reaponse to that and nothing more. If you want to kill a man for being pessimistic, then you're only justifying his viewpoint. Therefore, that makes you inherently evil."- Latino_king # "Just stay away from Diogo in general. If his extreme morality (he only accepts black& white, no grey), doesn't blunderstand, numbers (he tried to argue that Rinkah us better than Oboro despite being proven wrong over and over), the fact that he's made out of contradictions, AND has the worst taste (he believes a hero should be pure AND JUST that, with NO CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT). ...then the fact that he's a potential sociopath should deter you."- MedicalGamer Trivia * He believes Rinkah is best Berserker because of her Defense Growth and Death Blow skill. * Also he believes Rinkah is better than Scarlet because she doesn't have supports and has a bow weakness (which is easily worked around by playing smart by moving Scarlet out of the way of the archers.) * Likes to derail topics and make them about Rinkah, as shown in this topic: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/74268155 * Hates people and characters that are very flawed. * Denies Hinata being a bad unit harder than Xander denies Garon being evil. Category:GameFAQs User Category:Cancer